What If?
by Bristleclaw
Summary: What if...? What if Ivypool never betrayed the Dark Forest? What if they hadn't been defeated? What if the clan cats had been beaten? This is that story, about after the fight, where the clans lost, and the Dark Forest cats conquered all the cats. Rated M for suggested themes, and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**What if...? What if Ivypool never betrayed the Dark Forest? What if they hadn't been defeated? What if the clan cats had been beaten? This is that story, about after the fight, where the clans lost, and the Dark Forest cats conquered all the cats.**

**Dovewing's POV:**

It had been around a moon ago when the clans were defeated by the Dark Forest. Of course I remember it, as if it had happened yesterday. The battle had been horrible. The only thing that made me feel worse, was when I saw my sister, Ivypool. She had been a traitor to the clans. She had told us that she was spying for us, but she had really been relying of our information to the Dark Forest. The Dark Forest beat us, killed Ferncloud, Mousefur, Hollyleaf, and there wasn't a cat who wasn't get at least a serious injury. Now that the Dark Forest beat Starclan, along with us, Starclan is no more. All the Starclan cats that came down, to help fight were killed, and the ones who didn't locked their world. No medicine cat vists Starclan, and all the cats have lost their trust in them. _We _have lost trust in them.

It was one of those do nothing days. I was just lying in the den being bored. After the war, the Shadows made some changes to the clans. All four clans, River, Water, Wind, and Thunderclan, all came together, to form what Tigerstar calls Tigerclan. This was his dream, so I could imagine why he picked that name. We're all at the Thunderclan camp and the only way, we can tell the clans apart, is that they all live in different parts of the camp. So all the clans are just in different corners, trying to figure out what to do, and how to escape being killed.

So anyways, back to the present. I was just lying in the den being bored, when I heard a tom's voice call, "All cats of Tigerclan, who can kill their own enemies, gather under the High Rock!" I quickly followed my den mates out, not wanting to be punished again. I saw Tigerstar sitting on top of where Firestar used to sit. Next to him, were Brokenstar, Hawkfrost, and Mapleshade. Hawkfrost was sneering at all the cats. That was when Brokenstar started to speak again. "We have decided to make more changes to our clan. From now on, the she-cats and the toms, will be separated, into different ranks. If we find any of you, misbehaving-" Brokenstar played with that word, dripping it with sarcasim. "You could become slaves." That started murmurings in the clan. Slaves? What use would slaves be? Hawkfrost cleared his throat, and started his part of the speech.

"Ivypool, Breezepelt, Tigerheart, and Hollowflight. Come over here." I could hear growls rising in many cat's throats, including mine. My sister, and the cat I had feelings for had both betrayed me, and the clans. "From now on, these cats will be your new clan leaders. Although they will not get nine lives, they will be the highest rank they can become. Ivypool. You are now leader of Thunderclan. Breezepelt. You are now leader of Windclan. Tigerheart. You are now leader of Shadowclan. And Hollowflight. You are now leader of Riverclan." My traitor of a sister, looked up at Tigerstar. "Bu-but what about you guys?" she asked. Mapleshade laughed. "We're the rulers of all the clans. We command, the commanders _of _the clans." she growled. Ivypool dipped her head, and asked no further questions.

All the cats, were starting to move away, when Tigerstar cleared his throat. "We're not done yet." he snarled. All the cats rushed back, not wanting to get hurt. That was when Tigerstar pulled a cat out. To our surprise, it was Briarlight. "This cat can not feel anything past the middle of her spine. She will be our first slave, since she is practically useless." I could hear a gasp, from most of the cats, gathered. Briarlight shivered, fear showing in green eyes. Where ever her gaze fell, cats turned their heads, not wanting to face her. Tigerstar continued, "If we see any of you, showing _any _kindness to this piece of dirt, you shall be punished, or turned into a slave yourself." he threatened. The cats shivered. Then Hawkfrost left, and returned, leading Bramblestar, Onestar, Mistystar, and Blackstar out of the den. The leaders had bad cuts, and Mistystar was almost soaking wet, Firestar was missing the top of his ear, Blackstar was limping, and Onestar was squinting badly. "These cats are also slaves. You are not to talk to them _at all. _If you are found near them, you will be killed." Hawkfrost added. Then Brokenstar ushered the leaders and Briarlight, off the High Rock and into the old medicine cat den. They had forced Jayfeather to move out of there, when the Shadows took over.

Then Tigerstar dipped his head, ever so slightly. "You are all dismissed." After that, all the cats departed as quickly as possible, while the new "leaders," followed slowly. Ivypool approached the Thunderclan corner. There was only one den, since the new camp had just been set up. Ivypool growled at Amberkit, as she tried to sneak away behind her. "Get back in line _Stupidkit._" She snarled. I took a step back, surprised. This was so unlike my sister, it felt like some different cat had taken control of her. Amberkit looked up at her, tears starting to flood from her eyes, as she ran back to Brightheart, who glared at her new leader. Ivypool glared at her clanmates. "As you heard, from the most supreme Tigerstar-" she was cut off, by a protest from Cloudtail. "The most supreme Tigerstar? Is that what he's calling himself now?" Ivypool glared at him, and as fast as lightning he was pinned down, Ivypool's claws sunk deep into his fur. Brightheart gave a yowl of horror, as her mate's white pelt, was stained red. Ivypool ripped his through his chest fur, then took a few steps back, as more cats flooded over him, trying to stanch the bleeding. I was horrified. _Was this what our life will be like from now?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Briarlight's POV:**

All I knew was living like this. I had faint memories of actually having fun, with Bumblestripe and Blossomfall. She was a traitor, but she was my sister, and I knew the only reason she had joined the Dark Forest was because of me. If I hadn't gotten injured we might have won the war, with one more cat for us. When _they _took over, they told me to stay in the medicine den, with the leaders. Of course I was used to sleeping there, but Jayfeather wasn't allowed to stay with me. What surprised me most was the announcement, that I, and the leaders, were slaves. Then they forced us back into the den, with two guards posted outside. That was went I heard the wail. It sounded like Brightheart and Whitewing. I tried to sneak around the guards, but Hollowflight grabed my scruff.

"No!" I cried, "You have to let me go to them!" I leaped again and saw Cloudtail lying on the ground, blood flooding out of multiple wounds, while Jayfeather was trying to heal with, with almost no herbs. Hollowflight threw me into the back of the cave. Firestar stood up, groaning. He ran at Hollowflight, and almost knocked him over. That was when the other guard came in. It was Blossomfall. She advanced towards Firestar, and viciously clawed his side, forcing him to step away from Hollowflight. In the back of the cave, I saw Mistystar, Blackstar, and Onestar getting up and heading towards the entrance. I guess they figured that, together they would be able to defeat the guards. I ran-well dragged myself as fast as I could. Unfortunately, by the time we had gotten to the front of the cave, Hollowflight and Blossomfall had knocked Firestar unconcious. They were ready for us.

"Blossomfall!" I yowled, my eyes already starting to cloud up. She growled at me, her claws making deep marks in the floor.

"Sister dear." she snarled, with anger and rage, filling up all her words, as she raced towards me, claws unsheathed. She reached me, and I tried to block her, but to no avail. Her blows were coming on fierce and strong, exhibiting the poweresses she had learned in the Dark Forest. In almost no time, I was covered in a coat of blood, while she stood triumpantly above me.

"Revenge." she whispered coyly, as she left me, to help Hollowflight, fight against the leaders. They had been fighting for a long time, I could tell. There wasn't any of them, who wasn't bloody or cut badly. That was when things took a turn for the worst. Tigerheart and Icewing came in. Altogether of course, they were better then the leaders, not to mention me, and forced us back. Then Tigerstar came in. He looked really angry. "You little slaves. You little pieces of dirt." he snarled, clawing Onestar on his back, leaving a deep cut. "It's a good thing we're having our little ceromony soon. Then you won't be risking your lives so foolishly." he snarled. Then Thistleclaw came running in. In his mouth were those things that twolegs used to control their dogs. "Firestar." Tigerstar snarled. "You should be used to this, being a kittypet and all." Then he fitted a collar around all the leaders(and of course me). Thistleclaw smiled. "This is going to be fun." He grabbed one of the long things the two legs used for their dogs, and attached it to Firestar's collar. He pulled Firestar outside. I could hear gasps of shock, coming from other cats, seeing Firestar being dragged around like a dog.

The worst part, was when Blossomfall grabbed me and attached the rope thing, and led me outside. I saw the wide agape mouths of my clanmates, staring at me. I tried to pull away, but it started to choke me when I pulled back. Millie tried to run to me, but she was stopped, as Blossomfall swiped at her. I had tears in my eyes as I was pulled along, a feeble display, for any cat who wished to rebel against the Shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dovewing's POV:**

Today was the second day of Ivypool being the leader. When we all got up in the morning we saw Blackstar, Firestar, Onestar, and Mistystar, being forced out of the den by Blossomfall. The leaders were covered in scars, definately more then yesterday, and most of them were bleeding tremendously.

"Get out and hunt, ya little b*tches." Blossomfall snarled, pushing them out of the camp.

"And remember, if you don't come back, with enough prey, or just think to leave us, this little kitty-" she pointed one sharp gleaming claw at Briarlight. "-might get hurt." she threatened.

I was amazed at how easily Blossomfall bossed the leaders around. It was as if she was their leader, and they were just misbehaving kits. _Didn't Blossomfall remember when Firestar, had been her leader? _Of course I knew how she could bear to hurt her sister. Briarlight was the real reason she went to the Dark Forest.

I sighed, as I left the Thunderclan den, to head outside. The den had begun to get severly stuffy, since all of Thunderclan was resting in there. I was about to curl up, on a sun-basked rock, when a cat padded in front of the sun.

"Go away." I mewed iritablely. "I was just about to relax an-" That was when I looked up. My sister was standing in front of me, glaring.

I stepped back, off the rock and stared at her, eye to eye.

"What do you want?" I asked her. She scratched the rock I had been about to rest on with her long claws. It made a horrible screeching sound, and left a long white mark. Then, in a quick sudden movement, she had sliced a cut on my cheek, close enough to my eye, to have my eyelid flutter. I tried to get into a fighting stance, but she already had her claws at my throat.

"I expect to be called with the proper respect. You can call me, master or leader." she snarled.

I started to grow, but her needle sharp claws pressed into my throat, and with her other paw against the back of my head there was no where to go.

"Yes..." I muttered softly, finally breaking after the blood started to gush down my pelt, staining my fur red.

"Yes what, badger bile?" she asked, her claws retreating a bit from my neck.

"Y-yes leader." I whispered softly. After a moment more, she released me, and I fell back onto my back with relief. I lied there for a couple more minutes, with Ivypool watching me before she proceeded to the rest of the clan. Most of them had come out, and were watching me worriedly, but were too afraid to try to pass Ivypool. Suddenly, there was a break in the crowd, and Whitewing, my own mother came rushing past Ivypool to come reach me.

"Dovewing! Dovewing! Oh my poor little Dovie!" he mewed, her voice full of concern. She helped me up, and then together walked back into the clan. She lied me down on my nest, where I still had a full view of what was happening outside. Whitewing had went back outside to yowl at Ivypool.

"Ivypool!" she snarled. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, her tail flicking back and forth, showing her raging emotions. Hatred, and sadness.

"Why shouldn't I, _mother?_" she spat the word, mother, out with a malice that made Whitewing back away.

Suddenly, another cat stepped out, this one's fur fully brushed up. This one was Brightheart.

"Who are you to push us around. First you almost kill my mate, and now we find you about to kill your sister." She demanded, an angry glint in her eyes.

"Together we're all stronger then you. We can kill you Ivypool." she threatened. To my surprise, and everyone else's, my sister just laughed, showing her long fangs.

"Ivystar now." she harshly snarled, as she started rolling her shoulders.

"You'll never be a leader unless you're blessed by Starclan." Brightheart fired back, her eyes ablaze. The crowd of Thunderclanners started moving forward, angry now.

"Starclan?" Ivypool asked.

"They're practically dead now. The Dark Forest rules now."

"As long as we have hope, we can get through anything the Dark Forest puts in our way. And Starclan will rise again!" she yowled. The other cats started chanting.

"Starclan! Starclan! Starclan!" Ivypool just snorted and rolled her eyes. That was when Brightheart leaped at Ivypool, her claws outstretched, and her good eye shining. Ivypool easily step sided, but was hit by an attack from Brambleclaw. She staggered around a bit, as other cats leapt at her, but eventually regained control. She swiped her claw across Dustpelt's face, and swung her paw around, catching Jayfeather on the muzzle. She kicked Leafpool, and leaped forward to bite Cinderheart.

To almost everyone's surprise she was beating them, and laughing about it too. That was when Lionblaze put a stop to it. He leapt forward, and attacked Ivypool, his strength easily matching her DF training. Then suddenly, a fatal blow was struck and Ivypool fell to the ground. All the Thunderclanners inched forward, slowly. Ivypool's neck was ripped, and her fur was patchy along one side of her pelt.

First it was Brightheart, then it was the rest of the clan. They were cheering about Ivypool's death. Even our mother, had only a small line of unhappiness, while she celebrated with the others.

Then suddenly, a cat stood up. A white cat, with a stained bloody pelt. Ivypool's injuries were gone, leaving a new fresh cat, ready to fight and kill.

"B-b-bu-but how?" Ferncloud stuttered. Ivypool gave a small chuckle and instantly clawed the she-cat's face, leaving three long bloody cuts.

"Figure it out, you little h*e." Ivypool snarled, her eyes giving off a strange intensity.

"If your stupid Starclan can grant nine lives, how many can the Dark Forest give me?" she asked, her voice raspy, and her claws unsheathing, scrapping deep marks into the ground. Ferncloud backed away in horror, along with almost all the other cats. What Ivypool had just suggested, say that the Dark Forest was more powerful then Starclan, with granting lives, that would mean she had more then nine lives left.

Isn't life great?

* * *

Guys... I think the next chapter might contain a lemon. Do you think I should? Also if you want to tell me anything, please do.


	4. Chapter 4

OOC: Thanks to Hawkstar for suggesting this idea! Now lets just hope it's good. THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! You were warned!

* * *

**Mistystar's POV**

I was confused. Utterly confused. How could Starclan let us lose? How could Ivypool have nine lives. Did all the other new _leaders _have nine lives too?

I had started trying to talk to Onestar, but he got tired of all my talking. Then I tried Blackstar but... Anywas, then I went on to Firestar, but he didn't really care, being the good loyal leader he is, trying to find a way to save all of the four clans by himself.

That was when _he _approached me. When he padded into the cave, the two guards parted to let him in.

"Mistystar I-"

"Get away from me!" I screeched. Hawkfrost was leaning closer to me, second by second. I saw all the other leaders turning their heads. Hawkfrost glared at me.

"Come Mistystar. It's not hard. All you have to do is be socialable and talk." he muttered softly. I glared at him. Finally I sat down, and glared more.

"Fine." I snarled.

"Aren't you getting cooped up in this cave?" he asked. I stared at him in surprise, shock lighting up my eyes.

"You think?" I asked. "Of course not. I just love spending all my days living in caves, while the rest of my clanmates are getting killed." He glared at me.

"Well I guess if you like it so much in here-" he paused to clear his throat, leaving me on the brink of anticipation.

"-I won't offer you that walk I was about to take you with me." he turned to fullly look at me. I paused. I knew that it could be some type of trick or trap, but my longing for the outside world prevented me from thinking straight.

"Yes." I yowled, the words leaping out of my mouth. Firestar and Blackstar turned to stare at me, while Onestar moped in his corner. Hawkfrost grinned.

"Well then." he muttered. "It's a good thing I brought this, then isn't it?" he asked, holding the leash in his jaws. And before I could do anything, the collar was around my neck, practically choking me, while the leash, was linked to my collar, and the other end in Hawkfrost's jaws.

"No. I-I-I refuse to go in that." I snarled.

"You don't really have much of a choice." he chucked, pulling me along.

I had to follow, since if I lagged too much behind me would pull the leash, which would then procide to choke me even more. He led me out of the camp/s, into the forest. I had come a couple times here, but I really preferred the water. At least it was outside.

* * *

That was when we reached a clearing. He stopped for a moment, leaving me some time to just rest. When I came out of my daze, I was tied to a rock. When I looked around, the whole clearing was surrounded by rocks, except the entrance we came through. Hawkfrost grinned evilly at me.

"Oh yes Mistystar. This will be fun." He mewed, his icy blue eyes lighting up.

"Wh-wh-what are you going to do?" I asked, cowering. All of a sudden, I was on the floor, with Hawkfrost holding my scruff. He flipped me over and started grooming my face.

"Get off of me Hawkfrost." I snarled. He shook his head, while continuing onto my chest. My whole upper body was starting to feel really wet. I tried to move away but the leash choked me if I did. I didn't like to hand out completements to Hawkfrost, but he had planned this well.

Now he was at my nipples, bitting and fondling them. I was starting to feel like I had just jumped into the lake. Finally he reached my hind area. I tried pulling away again, but got choked.

"Hawkfrost... please." I gasped. He turned away from me, and started licking my pussy.

"Oh..." a rasping moan came out of my mouth, without my knowledge. Hawkfrost grinned at me.

"I knew you'd like this, you little slut." he snarled. I whimpered, as he continued to lick. I muffled a couple moans, but I had to let a few out.

That was when Tigerstar came. He was leading Darkstripe and Brokenstar. They all grinned when they saw me. Hawkfrost chuckled.

"Always on time, are we?" he asked.

Tigerstar was the only one who replied. "We wouldn't like to miss something special like this." he mewed, his amber eyes twinkling. "I call the ass." he commented slyly.

I whimpered again, and tried to slide away from all the cats.

"I take the mouth." Darkstripe hissed.

"The pussy's mine." Hawkfrost snarled.

"You wouldn't mind sharing?" That one was Brokenstar.

"Fine." the almost unaudiable reply was barely heard. Then suddenly the thrusting started again. I could feel another cock in my pussy, leaving me squealing out loud. I felt a tiny bit of pleasure, then cried out, as they started to tear my insides.

Suddenly, I felt another cock inside my ass. Tigerstar snickerered evilly, as I yowled out loud in pain. All of the three cats where thrusting at different times, while their barbs tore at my insides.

Then, all of a sudden, I couldn't breath. I choked as a large dick was forced into my mouth. Darkstripe looked at me coyly, from almost on top of my face. "Hello Mistyslut." he snarled, as his cock reached deep into my throat, leaving me wheezing for air through my nose.

* * *

I cried out, as soon as they all left, after our vicious mating session. I was still tied to the tree, in the clearing, feeling very weak and filled. I finally gave up, trying to cut the leash, with my broken claws. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost had almost pulled out my claws, and broken them very badly. I lied on the floor hoping somebody would fine me, before I starved to death.


End file.
